The Realms of Middle Earth Part 2
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Follow the Fellowship as they go their separate ways. And where could Inu-Yasha and Kagome be hiding?
1. What Do We Do Now?

******__**

Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy.

Sorry about it taking so long to update but we've had to wait until my father-in-law to have surgery and my daughter is finishing school so I've been busy. Hopefully this summer will go fairly slowly but you never know what will happen as each day goes.

* * *

Realms of Middle Earth Part 2

**By: Carey Ann Lupin**

**Chapter 1**

**What do we do now?**

Frodo led Sango, Rin, and Sam up a hill that over looked Emyn Muil and along the horizon the fiery red of Mordor, home of Sauron. He looked over his shoulder at his three companions. "You can turn back now if you want. I won't blame you."

"We're in this with you, Frodo. You know you'll need me and Hiraikotsu if we are overtaken by Orcs." Sango gave Frodo a reassuring smile.

"And we made a promise to Gandalf, Mr. Frodo." Sam patted Rin's shoulder. "And we'll not be breaking it anytime soon."

Frodo smiled sadly. "I'm glad you guys are here." He turned back to face Emyn Muil before taking a deep breath and starting toward the maze of rocks and cliffs.

----

Sango looked down into the fog before looking up at Frodo, Rin and Sam. "I'm not sure how much farther down we have to go."

"Just keep going, Sango." Frodo slowly moved down to Elvish rope.

Sam groaned softly as he looked up at Rin making her way down the rope. "I hope we don't have to do anymore of this climbing." Suddenly a small box tumbled out of his pocket. "Oh no!" He stretched his hand out to catch it but it fell past his outstretched fingers. "Catch it!"

Frodo barely caught to box but he lost his hold on the rope. He started to fall and Sango caught him but by catching him she let go of the rope so that the two of them tumbled into the fog below.

Rin started to slide down the rope as Sam hurried to scramble down after their friends. "Frodo! Sango!"

Frodo and Sango looked up the rope and saw the other two hurrying down it. "Take it easy, guys. We just found the bottom."

Sam and Rin scurried down the rope to join the others at the bottom. "Are you guys okay?" Rin quickly ran her hands down Frodo's arms and legs to make sure nothing was broken. "Nothing broken. Thank goodness."

Sango frowned slightly. "I'd feel better if we weren't surrounded by these cliffs."

Sam looked toward the east where the sky seemed to be tinted permanently red. "Mordor. The one place in all the world no one wants to go, the one place we need to go, the one place we can't seem to get any closer." He turned to look at Frodo. "I don't this Mr. Gandalf meant for us to come this way, Mr. Frodo."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam." Frodo looked down at the box in his hand. The same box he had saved for Sam. "What's this?"

"It's nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought in case we were having roast chicken one night." Sam rubbed his neck slightly.

"Roast chicken!" Sango gave Sam a small smile. "If we find a chicken, we'll light a fire and roast it."

"Thanks, Ms. Sango." Sam gave her a bright smile before turning back to Frodo. "That's special seasoning, Mr. Frodo. It's the best salt in all the Shire."

"Yes, it is special, Sam. It's a bit of home." Frodo smiled slightly as he handed the small box back to Sam. He moved to the rope handing from the cliff above. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down."

"Lady Galadriel gave me that rope." Sam moved to stand beside Frodo. "It's real Elvish rope. Well, there's no help for it. It's one of my knots and it won't come undone easily." He tugged on the rope, which slowly untied.

Sango watched as the rope fell into a pile at Sam's feet. "Real Elvish rope. Guess that means that the one who tied it can untie it."

Sam took one last look up at the offending cliff before picking up the rope and checking it for any breaks as he wound it up again.

Rin looked up from her feet. "Mr. Sam, what do we have to eat?"

"Let me see." Sam sat on a rock and opened his pack. "Lembas, lembas, and oh yes, more lembas." Sam took out two of the packs of lembas and broke one in half. He tossed one half to Sango before handing the other half to Rin, who had moved to sit beside him. He broke the other lembas in half and tossed half to Frodo before eating his own. "You know I don't hold much to foreign food but this isn't half bad."

Rin smiled broadly before starting to eat. "When do you think we'll get out of this maze, Sango?"

"Soon, I hope." Sango looked around them. "The only problem is that I don't see a clear path out."

"Are you sure that Gandalf meant for us to come this way, Mr. Frodo?" Sam looked over at Frodo who was staring at his lembas.

"I don't think Gandalf meant for a lot of things, Sam." Frodo climbed to his feet before picking up his pack. "Shall we continue?"

Sango grabbed the pack that held her and Rin's things while Sam hurried to put everything away. Frodo started walking between the rocks not waiting for the others to follow him.

-----

Sam, Rin, Sango, and Frodo were asleep as a creature slowly moved down the rocks toward them. "They stole it from us. My precious." Rin's eyes were cracked open slightly as she watched the creature move toward Frodo. It looked a lot like a Hobbit except it was extremely thin. "Nasty little Hobbitses." The creature jumped toward Frodo. Sam, Rin, Frodo, and Sango jumped to their feet and grabbed the creature.

"I don't think so." Sango grabbed Gollum and flung him as far from Frodo as she could. "Rin, get Frodo out of here."

Gollum jumped to his feet and ran toward Frodo again as Sam tried to keep him away. Gollum merely jumped over Sam but he couldn't avoid Hiraikotsu as Sango swung it at his head. Gollum held his head for a minute before jumping toward Frodo once more. Sam and Rin tackled Gollum before he could reach Frodo. Gollum wrapped his legs around Sam and bit into his neck while Rin tried to pull Gollum off of Sam. Frodo pulled out his sword Sting and jumped over to Sam's side. He pressed the tip of Sting to Gollum's neck. "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you,…Gollum? Release him go or I will cut your throat." Gollum tried to swallow as he slowly let go of Sam. Slowly tears started to form in his eyes.

"Gollum? The creature that Bilbo got the Ring from?" Rin watched Gollum for a moment.

"Yes. He's been following us since Moria." Frodo watched him for a moment.

Sam rubbed his neck as he watched Gollum. "I say he deserves to die."

"I agree. He'll just murder us in our sleep if we let him go." Sango's hand tightened slightly on the handle of Hiraikotsu as she glared at Gollum.

"Perhaps but now that I see him I do pity him." Frodo looked around the group. "I say we take him with us."

"If you want to." Sango stepped forward slightly as she held out a hand to Sam.

-----

The screaming could be heard for miles. Sam yanked on the rope that was wrapped around Gollum's neck making the pathetic creature stumble forward.

"It burns! It burns!" Gollum tried to pull the rope off of his neck. "Nasty elveses makes it."

"Quiet you!" Sango glared at Gollum who just started to scream even louder. "Every Orc in Mordor is going to hear him and come to investigate."

"I say we tie him up and leave him here." Sam yanked on the rope again.

"No! That would kill us!" Gollum turned his overly large blue eyes to Rin and Frodo. "Lets us go, nice Hobbit."

Sam stalked toward Gollum. "Stop looking at them!"

Gollum shrieked as he tried to scramble away from Sam. Sam yanked on the rope and pulled him down the rocky terrain. Rin rushed toward Sam and tried to pull the rope away from him. "Stop it, Mr. Sam."

"Rin, this thing will kill us in our sleep." Sango turned Rin to look her in the eyes. "Not everyone turns out to be kind under the rough surface like Sesshomaru. This creature has been under the influence of the Ring for centuries. He no longer has a heart."

Rin bowed her head slightly before jerking around to look at Frodo. "He's been to Mordor. I bet he knows a way through this maze."

"Yes! Yes, kind girl! We will shows you a way." Gollum reached out to touch Rin but Sam yanked on the rope.

"Stay away from her!" Sam stomped toward Gollum but Frodo stopped him.

"We swears to help Master. We swears it." Gollum cowered before Frodo.

Frodo looked down at Gollum. "There is nothing you can say that I can trust."

Gollum looked around quickly before his eyes fell on the Ring dangling from Frodo's neck. "We swears on the Precious."

Frodo's hand wrapped around the Ring hiding it from Gollum's view. "The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

Sango laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "What's to say that he won't attack us once we're through this maze?"

Frodo turned back to look at Gollum who was looking hopeful. "He worships the Ring. He'll keep his word." He knelt before Frodo and slipped the rope form his neck. "You will take us to the Black Gate."

Gollum nodded slightly as Frodo climbed to his feet. Gollum looked around the group as they picked up their gear and cleaned up their campsite.

Sango bent slightly so that only Rin could hear her. "Keep an eye on Gollum. I don't trust him." Rin nodded as she shouldered her pack.

-----

Gollum darted through the maze looking for a way out. "To the Gate. The Gate." Gollum raced through the maze of razor sharp rocks completely ignoring the four people following him. "Master wants to go to the Black Gate." Suddenly it seemed like a completely different person was talking. "No. We's not going back." Gollum's face softened slightly as he clung to one of the rocks. "But we swore on the Precious." The sneer returned. "No! Ashes and dust there is. Pits and orcses. Thousands of orces and the great eye always watching." He buried his face into his hands as Frodo, Sango, Sam, and Rin stood near him. He looked up and screamed at them before hurrying off into the maze of rocks again.

Sam turned to look at Frodo. "What did I tell you? He left us here."

Gollum suddenly jumped up from behind one of the boulders. "Come on. This way. This way."

The group hurried to follow before he could disappear again.


	2. With the Uruks

**_Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy._**

**_Sorry about it taking so long to update but we've had to wait until my father-in-law to have surgery and my daughter is finishing school so I've been busy. Hopefully this summer will go fairly slowly but you never know what will happen as each day goes._**

**

* * *

**

**Realms of Middle Earth Part 2**

**By: Carey Ann Mock**

**Chapter 2**

**With the Uruks**

The Uruks carrying Koga were anxious for him to wake up. They had been carrying him since they left the clearing and running the whole time and it had been a whole two days since then. Slowly he started moving so they dropped him on the ground and quickly tied his hands. The extra rope was used as a lead. One of the Uruks kicked him to wake him up enough so they could pull him to his feet and drag him along after the others. Koga growled at the Uruks before trying to pull the rope from the hands of his captors. The one holding the rope jerked him forward slightly.

"Get a move on, worm!" The Uruk jerked on the rope again.

"I'm a wolf, not a worm, ugly." Koga's growls echoed along the trail.

The Uruk jerked on the rope making Koga stumble slightly. Koga growled as he looked around. He saw Merry, Pippin, and Shippo hanging from the backs of three Uruks. Merry looked like he was still unconscious while Pippin and Shippo were trying to wake him up. Koga's growls caught their attention so they looked over at the wolf.

"Koga!" Shippo tried to jump off the back of the Uruk holding him but the ropes wrapped around his hands and feet stopped him.

"Quiet. Let Merry rest. We'll try and wake him when we stop." Koga watched as Pippin and Shippo both nodded.

They held on as the Uruks continued to run through the wilds of the land.

-----

Koga still struggled against his bonds while trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Merry was still unconscious, Pippin was still worried about his friend, and Shippo…well, Shippo was just annoying the Uruk that was carrying him by asking fifty million questions that the Uruk had no answers for. Koga had to swallow his laughter after the fifth question of "Where do babies come from?" slipped from the kitsune's mouth as the Uruk leader, Ugluk, stopped the group. Out from behind several boulders stepped Orcs. Koga noticed how the Orcs and Uruks were wary around one another. _This might work to our advantage when we decide to make a break for it._

"You're late!" The leader of the Orcs seemed to be in a bad mood.

"We're right on time." Ugluk glared at the Orc before turning back to his 'men'. "Rest, you worthless slugs."

The Uruks stood around panting as a groan sounded from Merry. Pippin turned to look at his cousin and saw that he was coming around. "Merry." Pippin looked around and saw one of the Uruks drinking something from a flask. "Please." The Uruk turned and looked Pippin. "My friend needs something to drink."

The Ugluk heard Pippin. "Give him a drink." The Uruk grabbed Merry's jaw and poured some of the 'liquid' into Merry's mouth. Merry started to cough causing the Uruks to laugh at him.

"Stop it!" Pippin tried to climb off the back of the Uruk he was tied too.

"Can't handle his draught!" Ugluk glared at Pippin. "Knock it off or I'll give you some of the same."

Pippin cowered from his location as Koga growled at the Uruk. "I want you to try that with me, ugly."

Ugluk moved close to Koga. "Do you think you can take me?"

"I don't think; I know." Koga jerked on the rope tied around his wrist. "Don't fuck with them again or I might rip your head off." Ugluk glared at Koga before turning and walking away. Koga looked over at Pippin and Shippo who were both watching Merry as he opened his eyes. "Are you okay, Merry?"

Merry's head seemed to roll slightly as he turned to look at Koga. "I'm fine, Koga. I even had you fooled." His eyes were mere slits as he looked at Pippin. "Don't worry about me, Pip."

Koga whipped his head around as one of the Uruks started to sniff the air. His own nose barely picked up Tori's scent and smirked. _Damn. Tori must have run out of that stuff that hides our scent._

Ugluk turned to look at the Uruk. "What do you smell?"

"Man flesh." The Uruk barely looked at his leader as the rest of the Uruks and the Orcs started to shout and squeal in anger.

"You led them here!" The leader of the Orcs pointed his sword at Ugluk.

"Enough! We answer to Saruman not you." Ugluk turned to the group. "Let's move."

Slowly the Uruks and the Orcs started to move as Pippin grabbed the leaf brooch with his teeth and started to tug on it until it was free. He let it drop as the Uruk carrying him started to move. It was stomped on as the Uruks ran over it.

-----

The sun had set hours ago and Shippo was dosing on the back of his captor when they suddenly stopped beside a dark forest. The Uruks were tired after an additional three days of running. The Orcs were upset that they weren't done with their mission yet. Merry, Pippin, Koga, and Shippo were thrown to the ground effectively waking the dozing kit.

One of the Uruks looked up at Ugluk. "We ain't going no further till we get a breather."

Ugluk nodded. "Cut some wood."

The Uruks moved to the edge of the forest and started to hack away at the trees standing there. Several groans echoed through the area making Shippo and Pippin shiver in terror.

Shippo rolled slightly to look at Koga and Merry. "What was that?"

"I think it came from the trees." Merry looked over Shippo at Pippin. "Do you remember the stories about the Old Forest at Buckland? They said that there was something in the water that made the trees come alive and move."

"In other words, if that same water is here, the trees aren't very happy that these Uruks are shopping them up for firewood." Koga sat up and turned his attention to the Uruks and Orcs who were starting to gather around the fires that they were starting.

"Three stinking days and we ain't had nothing to eat but moldy bread." One of the Uruks tossed his bread into the fire.

"Why can't we have some meat?" One of the Orcs glanced over at Koga, Merry, Pippin, and Shippo. "What about them? Can't we eat them?"

The Uruks pulled the four captives to their feet and shoved them behind them. Ugluk stood between the two groups. "They are not for eating."

"Why? Do they give good sport?" Another of the Orcs laughed loudly while he swung his sword slightly.

"They carry a weapon of the enemy. An Elvish weapon." Ugluk shoved the Orc slightly.

Pippin looked over at Merry and Koga. "They think we have the Ring."

"Quiet!" Koga's growls echoed through the clearing.

"They'll kill us as soon as they realize that we don't." Merry glared at Pippin. "We've got to keep them from Frodo as long as we can."

Meanwhile the argument was getting worse. No one noticed that Orc that had first spoken had snuck around so that he could attack the four captives. "Come on! Just a bit off the flank!"

Ugluk swung around and sliced his head from his body. "Meat's back on the menu, boys!"

The Uruks took that as a signal to attack the Orcs. Pieces of meat flew through the air.

Koga watched Merry, Pippin, and Shippo dropped to the ground to get out of the way of the Uruks who were eating the Orcs. _Disgusting._ He dropped to his knees and started to crawl away from the slaughter. "Come on. We're getting the hell out of here."

The four captives crawled along the ground until they came to one of the swords that the Orcs had dropped. Koga quickly cut through his bonds before letting the others cut themselves loose. He scrambled to his feet and started to weave through the bodies toward the forest. Shippo was the last to get himself cut loose. Quickly they scrambled to their feet and hurried after Koga who was halfway to the forest. Suddenly one of the Orcs shoved Merry and Pippin to the ground.

"Go ahead and scream. No one will help you now." He raised his sword so that he could slide it into Merry's gut. Suddenly he squealed as a spear pierced his armor.

Horses were everywhere as Shippo bounced through the fight. Merry and Pippin dodged here and there. Koga crouched near the edge of the forest waiting for the others. "Come on, Shippo, Merry, Pippin!"

Shippo started to bounce toward him when the Orc who had tried to kill Merry grabbed him. Shippo slipped out of the belt that held his fire powder which he had already slipped into one of his many pockets. The Orc growled as he tossed it to the ground. Shippo leapt through the air and landed in Koga's arms as Merry and Pippin ran up to them. "Can we get out of here now, Koga?"

Koga nodded and together they disappeared into the forest not knowing that they were being followed or what was to come.


	3. Home of the Horse Lords

_**Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy.**_

_**Sorry about it taking so long to update but we've had to wait until my father-in-law to have surgery and my daughter is finishing school so I've been busy. Hopefully this summer will go fairly slowly but you never know what will happen as each day goes.**_

* * *

**The Realms of Middle Earth Part 2**

**By: Carey Ann Lupin**

**Chapter 3**

**Home of the Horse Lords**

Tori sat on Kirara's back and flew high above Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, who had decided that running was much better than flying, Sesshomaru, who wasn't happy at all, and Miroku, who had yet to complain about the running that they were doing. Kirara noticed that Aragorn had stopped and was kneeling on the ground. She landed beside him and Tori slipped off her back.

"What did you find?" Tori tried to kneel next to him but couldn't since he was looking at the tracks near some rocks so she remained standing slightly behind him.

"They are less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn looked up slightly. He looked up and saw Legolas looking off into the distance. "Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north toward Isengard." Legolas eyes barely moved from the horizon.

"Saruman." Aragorn clenched his hand around the hilt of his sworn tightly. "Come. Let us keep moving."

Tori wearily mounted Kirara again before holding out a hand to Gimli. "I think you'd better ride up here with me, Gimli. I don't want you to pass out from exhaustion."

"I'll be fine, milady." Gimli continued running after Legolas and Aragorn.

Sesshomaru patted Kirara's head softly. "You are not tired, Tori?"

"No, it's just that I'm worried about everyone. I get the feeling that we're not going to like what is about to happen to us next."

Sesshomaru nodded before Kirara took off into the air. He looked at Miroku who was leaning heavily on a boulder. "Come. We must hurry."

"I'm coming." Miroku started to run again before Sesshomaru swung him onto his back. "Thank you."

"There is no need for my mate to kill me when you drop from exhaustion. She is already going to hurt Gimli." Sesshomaru started after Aragorn and Legolas.

-----

Tori was getting bored watching the men looking for Uruk tracks when they knew where they were taking their friends. Suddenly Aragorn stopped and picked something up from the ground. Kirara flew down so that they were hovering right over Aragorn and Legolas.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Tori leaned slightly so that she could see what was in Aragorn's hand.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn looked up at Legolas, Tori, and Sesshomaru as they stared at the leaf brooch in his hand.

"Well, we can't give up hope." Tori patted Kirara's head to signal to head back up again before Aragorn scrambled to his feet. "They might be trying to tell that they went this way."

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn started to run again. "They've caught our scent."

Sesshomaru summoned his demon cloud and flew up to Tori. "Do you have more of that stuff that hides a person's scent, my love?"

"We used the last of it yesterday but Sango, Kagome, and Rin each had some in their packs." Tori gave Sesshomaru a slight frown. "And that doesn't help us now."

"It has helped us to catch up to them so do not worry about the consequences of not having enough." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek before heading back to the ground.

-----

Aragorn stopped at the top of the hills and looked out over the rolling plains before them. "Rohan, home of the Horse Lords."

Sesshomaru stood beside the young man. "Rohan?"

"It's the land closest to Isengard." Aragorn's hand lay on the hilt of his sword. "The question is why would they come through here? The people of Rohan would kill them on sight. It makes no sense."

Kirara landed on the other side of Aragorn and Tori slid off her back before Kirara turned back into her smaller form. "Actually it does. I used to see it all the time when we were working on cases. The criminal would hide in plain sight. The thing is that a lot of times where they hide was where they had friends. These friends would help the criminal out by hiding them until the heat off or the cops found them. What's to keep us from knowing that Saruman has an ally here in Rohan? We haven't heard any news in weeks so something has to be up." Tori crossed her arms. "I say that we keep going into Rohan while we follow the Uruks trail until we find one the people of Rohan and ask them what's been happening in Rohan. We just might get a surprising answer." She scooped Kirara into her arms since the fire cat had been traveling for three days straight with very little rest. She shook her head slightly as Aragorn and Sesshomaru watched her slip Kirara into one of the pockets of her pack. "What? She's been flying for three days. Don't you think she deserves a break?"

"Then you will ride with me." Sesshomaru scooped Tori into his arms as Aragorn and Legolas started to run again. He glanced behind him as Miroku and Gimli came up behind him panting heavily. "Come we must keep going."

"We dwarves are wasted on long distance running. We're natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli's grip tightened on his axe as he panted his way up the hill.

Miroku nodded slightly. "I agree." He was just as exhausted as the dwarf but he knew that this was just the beginning.

-----

Legolas paused as he ran up the hill and looked behind him. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

Tori swallowed hard as she looked over at the elf. "Let's hope it wasn't the guys."

Aragorn stopped at the top of one of the many hills of Rohan when he started to feel a slight rumbling under his feet. He ran to one of the outcroppings and the rest of the group followed. They were barely out of sight before a battalion of horses rode over the hill. Not one of the mounted soldiers noticed the group huddled close to the rocks. Aragorn slowly moved away from the outcropping and toward the horses.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn seemed to be taken aback by the fact that the Riders had made a u-turn and were headed back toward them.

Tori stood in the middle of the group with the others around her. The Riders surrounded them and pointed their spears at the five strangers to their land. Tori held up her hands in surrender while the others seemed to tighten their hold on their own weapons. The leader of the group glared down at the smaller group. "What brings an elf, a dwarf, a woman and three men to the Riddermark?"

"I hate to correct you but it is two men and a demon." Tori's voice caused the leader of the Riders to turn and look at her.

"I stand corrected, milady." The leader bowed slightly in his saddle. "I suggest you speak quickly."

"Give me your name horse rider, and I will tell you mine." Gimli tightened his grip on his axe.

The leader dismounted quickly and stood in front of Gimli. "I would cut your head from your shoulders if it were just a bit higher." The leader ignored the guy to his left who was trying to get his attention. Tori tilted her head slightly when she noticed the silvery white hair flowing down his back.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas had whipped out his bow and an arrow. The mounted Riders shifted slightly so that all the spears were aimed at Legolas.

Aragorn stepped forward slightly and laid his hand on Legolas's arm. "I am Aragorn son of Arathron. This is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm as well as Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Tori, and the monk Miroku all of the Western Lands. We are friends of Rohan and of your king Théoden."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader dismounted and removed his helmet. "Not even his own family." He bowed to the group. "I am Eomer."

The Rider directly behind Eomer shifted his eyes slightly so that he was looking directly at Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Tori. "Um, Eomer?"

"Not now." Eomer barely glanced at the _man_ behind him. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship of these lands. My company and I are those that are loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished."

Tori stepped toward Eomer. "That's awful. Do you and your men have enough supplies? Do any of them need medical treatment?"

"Trust my mate to see to that." Sesshomaru dropped the bag he had been carrying so that Tori could dig through it.

"My men are fine though a few may have some wounds." Eomer motioned to the wounded to dismount. "Let Lady Tori see to your wounds."

The Rider who had been trying to get his attention leaned forward again. "Eomer."

"In a moment." Eomer waved the Rider away as he watched the wounded gather around the small woman who was simply shoving armor and clothes out of her way so that she could clean the wounds. He turned back to Aragorn. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked." He turned he gaze toward Legolas. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn shook his head slightly. "We are no spies."

"Finally! That's what I've been trying to tell you, Eomer!" The Rider took off his helmet before jumping off his horse. "I know them."

"You know them, Inu-Yasha?" Eomer jumped out of the way as the small woman who had been bossing his wounded men around ran into the arms of the Rider.

"I should. After all they are my brother, his mate, and my friend." Inu-Yasha held Tori close to his breastplate while she cried.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Eomer watched as the gruff man he had gotten to know softened toward this woman.

"I tried to but you kept telling me to wait." Inu-Yasha looked up at his brother.

"And their friends? Do you know them?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly. "Nope."

"I've been traveling with them since we left Rivendell so I'll vouch for them." Tori untangled herself from Inu-Yasha's arms and looked up at Eomer.

Eomer nodded slightly before turning back to Aragorn. Aragorn seemed pleased that they were no longer being thought of as spies. "We are tracking a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken four of our friends captive."

Eomer tried to look away from Aragorn. "We slaughtered the Uruks during the night."

Gimli stepped toward Eomer. "But there were two Hobbits and demons with them. Did you see them?"

"The Hobbits and Shippo are small. They would seem like children to your eyes."

"And Shippo is a child." Tori looked up at Inu-Yasha as he smirked slightly.

"And the other?" Eomer barley glanced at Inu-Yasha.

"He is as tall as a man and looks almost like an elf." Sesshomaru's voice sounded gravelly as he growled low in his throat.

"We did not see them. However, with the battle it is possible that they escaped." Eomer refused to look at Inu-Yasha who was growling in his throat. "But we left none alive." Eomer pointed toward the horizon where a plume of smoke rose up into view. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He didn't turn when he heard Tori gasp slightly.

Gimli looked at Eomer disbelievingly. "Dead?"

Eomer nodded once. "I am sorry." Legolas's eyes looked dead as Eomer turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Symbelmyne! Eorlingas!" Four horses came toward Eomer. He grabbed hold of two of the bridles while Inu-Yasha grabbed the other two. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than that of their former masters."

"Thank you." Aragorn took hold of the two bridles that Eomer held while Sesshomaru took the others from his little brother.

"Look but do not hope." Eomer turned to look at Inu-Yasha who was helping Tori onto the back of Eorlingas. "I take it that you are going with them." Inu-Yasha nodded. "Very well. Take your horse." Eomer nodded before turning to look at the group once more before turning to Inu-Yasha. "I wish you would stay but I know that you must find the rest of your group. If you have need of us, we ride north."

"Yeah. It was fun fighting alongside you and the rest of the Riders." Inu-Yasha clasp Eomer's hand before turning and mounting his horse. "Come on. I'll show you where we killed the bastards."

The group waved one last time at the Riders before riding away from the group.

-----

They rode for several miles before they came upon the smoldering pile of carcasses. Tori turned her head slightly so that she could bury her face into Sesshomaru's chest and keep from throwing up at the disgusting smell of burning flesh. Aragorn dismounted and stared at the smoldering pile of bodies as Gimli dug through them looking for any sign that their friends had been there. He stopped suddenly and pulled out a small belt that was badly burned but not completely destroyed.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli tried to keep the tears from his eyes as he looked up from the belt.

Legolas whispered something that none of them could make out while Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed before falling to his knees. Tori cried softly as Sesshomaru rubbed her back. Miroku offered several prayers for their fallen companions. Inu-Yasha looked confused which wasn't much better than normal as he watched Aragorn shift slightly to look at some tracks near him.

"A Hobbit lay here." Aragorn moved some of the straw near him. "And the other with a smaller body between them."

Tori whipped her head around. "Shippo?"

Aragorn nodded slightly as he moved slightly to look at the tracks again. "A taller person lay here."

"Koga." Miroku smiled broadly. "I knew that they wouldn't let some ugly beings get them down."

Aragorn started to move quickly across the ground as Inu-Yasha watched him. "What's he doing?"

"Hush. He's tracking them." Tori waved Inu-Yasha away from her. "If they're still alive then Aragorn will find them."

"They crawled. Their hands were bound." Aragorn picked up a length of rope. "The bonds were cut." Aragorn moved along the path it seemed that only he could see. "They ran over here and were followed." He started to run after the tracks. "The tracks lead away from the battle…" Aragorn stopped at the edge of the forest. "…and into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli gripped his axe tightly.

"Why go into the forest?" Tori moved to stand between Aragorn and Sesshomaru.

"Most likely to get away from whoever was following them." Inu-Yasha laid his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.


	4. A Stinking Bog

**_Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy._**

**_I know it's been a while since I last updated but we've had a few family crisis. One: my father-in-law passed away just before Thanksgiving from liver cancer. Two: My husband's uncle passed away right before Halloween. We've been dealing with all the stuff that you have to take care of when this kind of thing happens. Three: I got a new job and have been working a lot. It started as part-time and moved to full-time about six months ago. Between work, teaching my daughter, and the funerals, I've barely had time to think much less type. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has taken me quite a while to even come up with it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Realms of Middle Earth Part 2

Chapter 4

A Stinking Bog

Frodo, Sam, Sango, and Rin followed Gollum through the small forest early the next morning. Rin yawned as she scrambled over rocks and hurried after the adults. They hadn't really rested as they moved through the maze of Emyn Muil. She noticed that the others had stopped finally.

Sango looked over at the tired girl as she lowered herself to the ground for a short rest. "Are you okay, Rin?"

"I'm just tired from all the climbing that we've been doing." Rin stretched slightly as Sango handed her a piece of the Lembas.

"We're stopping here for the night so I want you to finish that and head off to bed." Sango turned back to Frodo and Sam and saw that they were setting up their sleeping areas for the night.

"Yes, Sango." Rin took a bite of the Lembas and chewed it thoughtfully. "Do you think that the others are safe?"

"I'm sure they are." Sango handed a piece of the Lembas to Frodo and Sam before taking a bite of her own.

Gollum had disappeared once they made it out of the maze of rocks and Sango could only think that he had gone hunting for his own food which was fine with her. The longer the four of them stayed in the company of Gollum the more than likely that either she or Sam would kill the little blighter. _Not that he doesn't deserve it. Attacking us in the middle of the night and trying to take the Ring._ Sango shook her head as she watched the others make their way to their pallets around the fire. She shifted her Hiraikotsu slightly before leaning back against the log that she had been sitting on when the others were eating. Slowly her eyes drifted shut.

They had been walking through the slowly disappearing fog for hours already when Sam slipped and almost fell into the bog. "He's led us into a bog!"

"Well, we all knew that there was one nearby." Sango dug through her pack until she found one of the towels they had packed. She handed the towel to Sam. "Here you go, Sam.'

"Thank-you, Miss Sango." Sam took the towel and cleaned most of the slime from his foot. "where do you reckon we are?"

Rin wrinkled her cute little button nose. "I don't know but it sure stinks."

Gollum started bouncing away from the group. "Come, come. I wills take you, Master. I founds it, I did. A safe way through the Marshes. Orcses don't knows it. Only Gollum. They goes around for miles and miles."

Sango picked up her pack and adjusted it with her Hiraikostu. Rin hurried toward Frodo and grabbed his hand as he started to follow Gollum. Sam gave Sango a look that said that he still didn't trust the creature and Sango nodded slightly before following joining him behind Frodo and Rin.

Rin slowly at her Lembas bread while she sat on her rock and stared up at the dark and gloomy sky. "It's really quiet here."

"We haven't seen or heard a bird in three days." Sango brushed the crumbs from her cloak.

"No. No birdses. No nice crunchable birdses." Gollum dug his finger into the med beside him and pulled out a worm.

Rin held a hand over her mouth as Gollum ate the worm. "That's disgusting." She looked down at the Lembas in her hand before she tossed it to Gollum. "Here."

"What is it?" Gollum picked up the Lembas bread and took a bite. He started to gag before spitting it out. "Stupid girl! We's can't eat manses food!"

Rin blinked rapidly against the tears that were threatening to fall. She turned and looked at Sango. "He treats me like Jaken does."

"I know." Sango picked up a small rock and gave Rin a small smile. "Watch this." She took careful aim and threw the rock at Gollum's head.

Rin giggled as the rock impacted with Gollum's head causing him to fall over. "Thanks, Sango."

Frodo shook his head slightly. "I wish you would leave Gollum alone.

"If he would keep his big mouth shut I wouldn't have to shut it for him. Besides, he started it and I finished it." Sango climbed to her feet before stalking over to Gollum. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and turned him to face her. "If you ever say anything like that to her again, I'll bash your head in with my Hiraikotsu. Do you understand me?"

Gollum nodded his head quickly before Sango dropped him. As he fell over once more, he made it a point not to make Rin cry or Sango angry. He just might not live to see the rest of his life.

Sango walked along the edge of the strip of land that Gollum was leading them along. She looked down at the marshy water. Now it took a lot to gross her out but in the water a dead body was floating. That normally wouldn't bother her except that the body looked perfectly preserved. Just beyond him was another body. "Did anyone else notice that there are dead bodies in the water?"

Rin looked down at the water near her and saw another body. "There's one over here."

"Yes! Yes! The Dead Marshes! That is the name!" Gollum looked over at the girls. "Men, elves, and Orcses. All from a great battle long ago. They died and sent up light of their own." Gollum started to walk away as Sam splashed his foot in the water. "Careful! Stay away from the lights or Hobbittses and girlses will go down with the dead obnes and send up little lights of their own."

"In other words, stay out of the water." Sango grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her away from the water.

Unfortunately, no one was paying any attention to Frodo who had stopped to look into the water. Slowly he started to lean down to get a closer look at the face in the water. Suddenly the eyes opened, startling Frodo so much that he fell into the water.

Rin had turned around to tell Frodo to hurry when she saw him fall into the water. "Frodo!"

Sango and Gollum ran to the edge of the water while Sam held Rin close to him. Sango grabbed hold of Gollum's legs as he reached into the water. Together they pulled Frodo to solid ground. Rin hurried over with several towels for Frodo and Gollum.

Gollum was panting slightly as he glared at Frodo. "Don't follow the lights!"

Night had fallen and Frodo thought he was the only one awake. He held the Ring in one hand and started petting it like it were a pet of some kind. Suddenly he heard someone else moving around. He rolled over quickly as he shoved the Ring back down his shirt and saw Gollum crouched near the water.

Gollum had his hand cupped as if he were holding something. "Our Precious." He started to pet his hand just like Frodo had been doing just moments ago.

"Gollum?" Frodo slowly got to his feet and moved toward the creature.

Gollum barely glanced over his shoulder. "Master should be resting."

Frodo sat near Gollum and stared at the creature. "Gandalf told me about you once. He said that you were one of the river folk." He watched as Gollum turned away from him. "That you were not unlike a Hobbit." Frodo didn't move as Gollum kept looking away from him. "Sméagol."

Gollum stiffened slightly. "What did you calls us?"

"Sméagol. That was your name once long ago."

Gollum nodded slowly as he turned back to face Frodo. "Yes. Yes. Sméagol was Gollum's name."

Frodo moved back to his pallet. "Maybe you should get some rest, Sméagol. We're going to leave early in the morning."

Suddenly a shrieking filled the air. Sam, Sango and Rin jerked awake. Gollum sqealed as Sam and Sango quickly gathered their bedrolls.

"Wraiths! Hide!" Gollum ushered everyone toward the thick underbrush near the campsite but far enough away from the water that they wouldn't need to worry about anyone falling in. A dark shape drifted over them as a Ring Wraith flew over on a Nazgul. "Wraiths on wings."

Rin trembled slightly in fear. "I thought they drowned back at Rivendell."

Gollum shook his head. "No. No one can kill a Wraith."

Suddenly Sang o grabbed Frodo's hand. "Don't even think about it, Frodo."

Sango was the only one who had been watching Frodo. She had seen his hand steadily moving toward the Ring the closer the Wraith had gotten to them. Frodo seemed to wilt in relief as the shrieking echoed in the distance.

After the close call with the Nazgul and the wraith, they decided to leave the area immediately. Slowly they followed Gollum through the Dead Marshes. Once they got the end of the marshes there stood a steep cliff that looked like no one in their right mind would climb. Fortunately, Gollum knew of a hidden stair that was etched into the side of the cliff. The only thing was the stairs seemed to head straight up instead of at an angle. It took them a day to climb the stairs and reach the top of the cliff.

Gollum perched himself on a boulder at the top of the cliff and pointed down at the bottom of the hill. "Master said to brings Master to the Black Gate." Gollum watched as Frodo, Sam, Sango, and Rin looked down at the looming Black Gate.

"That I did, Sméagol." Frodo looked down at the gate in fear.

"So how do we get in there?" Sango looked over at Sam and Frodo.

"I don't know." Frodo was watching the Gate until the sound of marching got his attention. He turned slightly to look at the column of men marching toward the Gate. "Who are they?"

"Evil men. Theys comes from for away for the war." Gollum was also watching the column of men.

Suddenly a loud creaking could be heard. The Gate was slowly opening.

"Look, Mister Frodo. The Gate's opening." Sam had stood up excitedly. Unfortunately, he slipped on some loose gravel and quickly slid down the hillside.

"Sam!" Frodo and Sango carefully hurried down the hillside toward Sam.

They hid behind boulders on the way down. However, this wasn't enough. Two of the soldiers had noticed the gravel falling down the hill and decided to investigate. By then, Frodo and Sango had reached Sam who had ended up buried almost at the very end of the hillside. The two soldiers moved closer and closer as Frodo and Sango tried to dig Sam out of the gravely soil. Sango caught a slight glimpse of the soldiers before she grabbed her cloak and pulled over the three of them. She motioned for the others to be as still as possible. The soldiers looked around the area and only saw several large boulders, the largest of which was the cloak that the three friends were hiding under. The soldiers decided that it must have been some kind of animal and quickly joined the rest of the soldiers. Sango flipped the cloak off of them and helped Frodo finish digging Sam out of the ground. Rin had picked her way carefully down the hillside so that she didn't attract any more attention from the nosey soldiers. They huddled behind a boulder as the Gate started to close behind the soldiers.

Sam looked down at his cloak. "I doubt even these will hide us in there."

"Well, let's go." Sango grabbed Rin's hand and started to follow Frodo toward the Gate.

"NO!" None of them had noticed that Gollum had joined them at the bottom of the hill. "You must not take the Precious to him!"

Frodo shook Gollum off before starting for the Gate again. "It's evil. It must be destroyed."

"Gollum knows another way. A secret way." Gollum pulled Frodo back again as the Gate slammed closed.

"Are you sure you can show us the way?" Sango narrowed her eyes at the slippery creature. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, which wasn't very far.

"Gollum will show you." Gollum quickly led them along a path that would take them toward Gondor.


	5. Into Fangorn Forest or That Tree is Talk

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_I know that it has been a while since I updated but you know how life seems to get in the way. I've been working 40 hour weeks and then some, taking my mother-in-law shopping (which is a job in itself), and trying to keep up with the housework. It's seems that no sooner I get one thing done I have to do it again. That seems to be my life most of the time. I try to squeeze in typing at work but it never seems to work out that way._**

* * *

**The Realms of Middle Earth Part 2**

**Chapter 5**

**Into Fangorn Forest or That Tree is Talking**

The four captives crawled along the ground until they came to one of the swords that the Orcs had dropped. Koga quickly cut through his bonds before letting the others cut themselves loose. He scrambled to his feet and started to weave through the bodies toward the forest. Shippo was the last to get him cut loose. Quickly they scrambled to their feet and hurried after Koga who was halfway to the forest. Suddenly one of the Orcs shoved Merry and Pippin to the ground.

"Go ahead and scream. No one will help you now." He raised his sword so that he could slide it into Merry's gut. Suddenly he squealed as a spear pierced his armor.

Horses were everywhere as Shippo bounced through the fight. Merry and Pippin dodged here and there. Koga crouched near the edge of the forest waiting for the others. "Come on, Shippo, Merry, Pippin!"

Shippo started to bounce toward him when the Orc who had tried to kill Merry grabbed him. Shippo slipped out of the belt that held his fire powder which he had already slipped into one of his many pockets. The Orc growled as he tossed it to the ground. Shippo leapt through the air and landed in Koga's arms as Merry and Pippin ran up to them. "Can we get out of here now, Koga?"

Koga nodded and together they disappeared into the forest not knowing that they were being followed or what was to come. Shippo and Pippin scurried up a nearby tree when the Orc that had tried to kill them crashed through the bushes. Koga shoved Merry toward the tree before kicking the Orc in the gut.

"I'm going to put a maggot hole in your gullet." The Orc swung his sword at Koga.

"Not before I kick your ass into next month." Koga grabbed the Orc and flung him back toward the edge of the forest. "Get over to the tree, Merry! I'll handle this disgusting baka."

Merry hurried toward the tree and climbed about halfway up before looking toward the edge of the Forest. He looked along the Forest's edge where Koga had tossed the stinking creature but didn't see anything moving. "I think it's safe. He's gone." Suddenly Merry was yanked out of the tree.

"Let's see what color your blood is, Halfling." The Orc raised his sword as Pippin and Shippo both screamed.

Suddenly the tree they were in groaned as a set of eyes opened next to Pippin. It had startled Pippin so much that he fell out of the tree. Meanwhile, Koga had frozen when the tree started to move toward him, Merry, and the Orc. It plucked Pippin out of the air and Shippo from its head as it made its way the trio still on the ground. The foot of the tree crushed the Orc before it bent over to scoop up Koga and Merry.

"Little Orcs!" The tree tightened its grip on the four in its hands. "Always chopping and burning!"

"We're not Orcs!" Merry struggled slightly against the tight grip that the tree had on him and Koga.

Shippo managed to get free and jumped to the hand that held Koga and Merry. "Don't talk to the tree. We don't know what side it's on."

"Tree? I'm no tree! I'm an Ent. Treebeard some call me." Treebeard glared down at the little fox demon before he moved Pippin into the same hand as Merry and Koga.

"An Ent?" Shippo pulled on Treebeard's hand trying to free his friends.

"They're also known as tree herders. The keepers of the forest." Merry struggled slightly.

"How did you get over there, little Orc?" Treebeard reached for the little demon.

"I'm not an Orc. I'm Shippo and I'm a fox demon." Shippo dodged the hand that was trying to catch him.

"The White Wizard will be the judge of that, little orc." The Ent caught the little demon in mid-jump.

"The White Wizard?" Shippo looked frightened as he glanced at Koga, Merry, and Pippin.

"Saruman." Pippin shivered in fear.

Treebeard stopped walking in a clearing and dropped the four friends to the forest floor. They looked up in fear at the person in white before them.

* * *

"A Hobbit lay here." Aragorn moved some of the straw near him. "And the other with a smaller body between them."

Tori whipped her head around. "Shippo?"

Aragorn nodded slightly as he moved slightly to look at the tracks again. "A taller person lay here."

"Koga." Miroku smiled broadly. "I knew that they wouldn't let some ugly beings get them down."

Aragorn started to move quickly across the ground as Inu-Yasha watched him. "What's he doing?"

"Hush. He's tracking them." Tori waved Inu-Yasha away from her. "If they're still alive then Aragorn will find them."

"They crawled. Their hands were bound." Aragorn picked up a length of rope. "The bonds were cut." Aragorn moved along the path it seemed that only he could see. "They ran over here and were followed." He started to run after the tracks. "The tracks lead away from the battle…" Aragorn stopped at the edge of the forest. "…and into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli gripped his axe tightly.

"Why go into the forest?" Tori moved to stand between Aragorn and Sesshomaru.

"Most likely to get away from whoever was following them." Inu-Yasha laid his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Tori stared at the Forest in front of them and groaned slightly. "So we really have to go in there?"

"If we want to get Shippo and Koga back, then we sure do." Inu-Yasha awkwardly patted Tori's shoulder. "Let's go."

Aragorn stepped into Fangorn with Legolas and Miroku right behind him. Tori and Sesshomaru finished tying the horses up as Inu-Yasha hurried after Gimli.

Sesshomaru looked down at Tori. "Are you sure that you want to go in there?"

"Do I have another choice?" Tori shouldered her pack and hurried after the others.

Tori made her way through the dense foliage of the Forest. Gimli had stopped beside a bush and ran his finger through a dark pool of blood. Tori held a hand over her mouth as Gimli tasted the blood.

Gimli spat the blood back out. "Orc blood." He turned to look at Tori who had hurried behind a tree and was currently gagging. "Sorry about that."

Inu-Yasha handed a bottle of water to Tori. "Are you okay?"

Tori took the bottle. "I'm fine if some people would quit doing disgusting things." She glared at Gimli as she sipped the water.

Aragorn was kneeling next to a strange hole. "These are strange tracks."

Tori capped the bottle as she walked toward Aragorn. "What do you mean?"

"Look at how the tracks are greatly spaced." Aragorn pointed in the direction of the next depression of the tracks.

"Okay." Tori watched Aragorn move through the forest. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." Aragorn moved to the next track as a groaning sounded through the forest.

"What was that?" Inu-Yasha quickly drew Tetsusaiga as Gimli raised his axe slightly.

"The trees are talking. The Elves started it." Legolas looked around slightly.

"The trees are talking?" Gimli's axe came up a little higher. "What do trees have to talk about other than the consistency of squirrel's droppings?"

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. "Or bird shit?"

Tori started a turn a little green at the talk of such disgusting things. "Do you guys mind not talking about such stuff?"

"Why should we?" Inu-Yasha yelped as an acorn hit him in between his ears and upon Gimli's head.

Tori chuckled slightly. "Thank you, Mighty Oak."

Legolas shook his head as Gimli and Inu-Yasha shook their heads to get rid of the acorns. "This Forest is old. Full of memory and hatred." Legolas looked around as the trees started to groan again.

Aragorn noticed that Gimli's axe was raised slightly. "Gimli, lower your axe."

Sesshomaru pushed down on Inu-Yasha's hand. "And you sword, little brother."

Legolas chuckled softly at them. "Trees have feelings too, my friends."

"Yeah, right." Inu-Yasha kept his sword drawn since they knew that they were close to Isengard where Saruman was hiding.

Legolas ignored Inu-Yasha as he looked around the forest. "Someone's coming."

"Saruman?" Aragon watched as Legolas nodded before drawing an arrow from his quiver. "Do not let him speak."

Sesshomaru nodded as he pushed Tori behind him and Inu-Yasha. "You know what to do, little brother."

"Like always. Attack first and ask questions later." Tori pushed her way between the brothers. "Also I'm not an invalid like you guys seem to think I am."

"We're just protecting the pup that you are carrying." Sesshomaru pushed her back again.

Tori just rolled her eyes and stomped her foot slightly. Gimli gave her a grin as he tightened his hold on his axe and Legolas held his bow ready to fire. Suddenly a shining white figure emerged from between the trees. Quickly the men attacked. Gimli's axe flew through the air only to be knocked to the ground. Legolas pulled an arrow and fired so fast that the figure barely had time to break it with his staff. Aragorn, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha dropped their swords as they got red hot and burned their hands. They stood there staring at the shining figure.

"You are following the footsteps of two young Hobbits as well as two demons." The figure's face was still obscured by the bright light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn was trying to get a good look at the white figure.

"They passed this way not more than two days ago. Does that comfort you?"

"Were they okay? Did they have any injures?" Tori pushed her way to the front of the group.

"They were healthy and hale, My Lady." The figure turned his attention to Tori, which made Sesshomaru try to pull her behind him again. "They were simply shocked to meet someone they did not expect."

"And who would that be?" Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles as he tensed his body for an attack.

"That is a question I shall answer soon." The figure turned his attention to the rest of the group as he stepped out of the blinding light.

"This is impossible." Tori took a step back as Legolas and Gimli bowed to him. "Someone please tell me that I'm seeing things."

"Gandalf?" Sesshomaru watched as Gandalf slowly stepped clear of the light.

"Gandalf? Yes that is what they called me. Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf smiled at the group. "I am also Saruman or as Saruman was meant to be."

Aragon took a slight step forward. "We saw you fall."

"I did fall. Through fire and water, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. I fought the Balrog from the deepest dungeons to the highest peak until at last I smote my enemy. I drifted through thought and time. Each day was a life-age until at last I felt breath in me again. I had been sent back to aid in the defeat of Sauron." Gandalf climbed down from the hilltop he had been standing on.

Tori rushed forward and hugged Gandalf before she pulled herself away from him and slapped his arm. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I do not plan to, milady." Gandalf started to walk toward the edge of the Forest with the group following him. "Come. There is not much time. We must make all haste to Edoras."

"And our friends?" Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword as he followed the others who were trailing behind Gandalf. "Are you planning on leaving them here in this place?"

"Yes. I won't leave them here in this dark, dank, tree infested…" The trees around Gimli and Inu-Yasha groaned slightly. "…Lovely, quite charming forest."

"Fear not, Master Gimli. They are much safer than you are about to be." Gandalf half-turned to look at Gimli and Inu-Yasha.

"And what are they needed here for, if I may ask?" Sesshomaru lifted Tori over a fallen log.

"They are to help the Ents realize that they are strong." Gandalf barely turned to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded as Gimli and Inu-Yasha looked around the forest. "Oh, that's good."

They moved through the Forest so that they arrived at the edge of the Forest just as the sun was setting. Gandalf let out a slow and long whistle that sounded like a melody. As the whistle finished a stunning white horse appeared from over a hill.

"Unless my eyes betray me, that is one of the Mearas." Legolas was awed at the majesty of the horse that had come to a stop in front of Gandalf.

"Yes. This is Shadowfax, lord of horses." Gandalf ran his hand through the mane of Shadowfax. He shook himself slightly before looking at the others. "Come we ride to Edoras."

Aragorn swiftly mounted his horse as the others mounted theirs. "We hear that it does not go well for Theoden King."

Gandalf nodded slightly. "Then we must hurry." Shadowfax took off like a bullet when Gandalf barely touched his heels to his sides.

The others followed as quickly as they could. Inu-Yasha was nervous to return to the very place that he had been banished.

* * *

**_Finally, I finished this chapter. It may be a while before I get the next one up but at least this should hold everyone off for a while._**


	6. The Golden Hall

_**Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy.**_

_**I know that it has been a while but it seems like I barely get one think done and then I have to do it again. I actually have Chapter 9 and part of Chapter 10 written. I'm also working on Chapters 7 & 8.**_

* * *

_**Realms of Middle Earth Part 2**_

**Chapter 6**

**The Golden Hall**

Tori sat beside the fire that Legolas and Inu-Yasha had made. Sesshomaru and Gimli were cooking the meat that they had killed earlier for their evening meal. Miroku was sitting beside her as she tended to the blisters on his feet. Aragorn and Gandalf were off to one side watching the lights to the west.

"Mordor. Sauron's power grows as each day passes." Gandalf took a puff of his pipe and looked at Aragorn. "But there is much fear in him yet. He has discovered that the heir of Numenor yet lives." Aragorn shook his head slightly as Gandalf turned to look at the western horizon. "What he doesn't know is that the Ring is making its way to Mordor and Mount Doom. We must keep his Eye focused on us so that Frodo may pass through this quickly. I pray that Frodo can do this on his own."

Tori had climbed to her feet after ordering Miroku to rest. "But he didn't go alone. Sam, Sango, and Rin went with him."

Gandalf smiled slightly. "Did they?" Tori and Aragorn nodded. "Good. Good."

Sesshomaru came over to them and pulled Tori back toward her pallet where a plate of food was waiting for her. Aragorn and Gandalf each fixed their plates as Legolas and Gimli finished cutting the meat from the bones. Miroku looked up from his plate as Inu-Yasha sat beside him.

"Have you seen or heard from Kagome?" Miroku looked at the young man and saw that his shoulders seemed to fall slightly.

"No and I'm starting to get worried about her. You know how trouble likes to follow her around." Inu-Yasha poked his meat slightly.

Miroku nodded as Inu-Yasha finished his meat. Tori had also finished and was now sound asleep with the head cushioned on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru was threading his fingers through her hair as Gimli and Legolas went around the campfire collecting the used plates. They quickly washed them as each person drifted to sleep. Legolas and Sesshomaru stayed awake to keep watch while the rest slept.

Morning dawned so clearly that Tori was confused for a moment as to where they really were. They ate quickly and broke camp. The horses seemed to sense the urgency of their riders so they galloped away from the overnight campsite. They reached the top of the hill that stood just beyond Edoras. Gandalf pulled Shadowfax to a stop as each of the others did the same.

"There lies Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Home of Théoden King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." Gandalf looked out over the fields to the small city that was surrounded by a wooden wall. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome her."

Tori rolled her eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "And when have we ever looked for welcome?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he nudged his horse forward to follow after Gandalf. Tori looked up at the hill that the city as they quickly approached it. There green flags with white horses galloping across them on a platform near the top of the hill in the center of the city. Tori was amazed that the flags hadn't been ripped from the spears that they hung on by the winds that seemed to blow extremely hard across the lands of Rohan. Aragorn looked toward the platform and saw a woman dress in a white gown standing there. Her blonde hair whipped around her in the wind as did the skirt of her dress. She watched the path of the flag until she saw the riders approaching the city. She fled into the hall as the riders passed through the gate. Aragorn noticed that the flag had landed near them. When he looked back toward the platform where the flag had come from and where the woman had been standing, he noticed that she was gone.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli frowned as they rode through the city.

"What did you expect? A party?" Inu-Yasha nodded to several of the townspeople that recognized him. "Their King as abandoned them and they have no hope. Would you be happy about it?"

Gimli shook his head slightly as they steered the horses toward the center of the city where the hall was located. The guards surrounding the platform seemed to tighten their hold on their weapons as Gandalf led the group up the steep stairs.

Hama, the head of the royal guards, stepped toward them. "I must ask that you leave our weapons here, Gandalf Greyhame."

"And why must we do so?" Sesshomaru stepped toward the man.

"I have been so ordered…by Grima Wormtongue." Hama looked down at his feet slightly ashamed.

Gandalf nodded to the group before turning back to Hama. "We shall do as you ask."

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli quickly stripped themselves of their swords, daggers, axes, bows, and arrows. Miroku held onto his staff while Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and stabbed it into the stones that created the platform. Beside it he stabbed Tenseiga before turning to look at the guards.

"I would suggest that no one touch these swords if they value their lives." Sesshomaru turned as Inu-Yasha stabbed his sword, which now looked like a rusted blade, beside his brother's swords.

Tori simply laid her sword onto the table with the other weapons. "Same goes for mine. Also if I find a single gem out of place, you'd best figure out somewhere to hide because I'll kill you."

Hama noticed that Gandalf still had his staff. "I'm afraid I must ask for your staff."

Tori glared at the man. "How dare you ask an old man for his walking stick?" She turned to Gandalf and gripped the elbow of the arm that wasn't gripping the staff. "Come, Grandfather."

Gandalf smiled weakly at Tori as she patted his arm lightly. Hama led them into the Hall. Gandalf felt Tori's hand slip from his elbow. "Your hospitality has been somewhat lack as of late, Théoden King."

On a dais a lone chair sat. It had horses carved into the back and looked to have been gilded. Sitting in the chair was an old man. Théoden looked worse for wear as he watched the group with sightless eyes. His hair had turned white. It was pulled back into braids while the golden circle sat upon his head. There was a shadowed person sitting on a bench beside the throne.

A dark haired, pale skinned man looked up from where he was sitting beside the king. "It's Gandalf the Grey, my liege."

"What news do you bring, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden chuckled slightly as Wormtongue stood up from his seat beside the king.

Tori nudge Sesshomaru slightly and nodded to the side. He barely glanced at the guards that were slowly inching their way along the walls. He knew that the others had also seen the cretins and were waiting for them to attack.

"Late is the hour that you have arrived. You are not welcomed here any longer." Wormtongue slowly approached the group. He noticed Inu-Yasha lurking near the back of the group. "I see that you have decided to bring a betrayer back into this place." He turned to the guards. "Seize him. For daring to return he shall be put to death."

"Enough!" Gandalf pushed Wormtongue away from him. "I have not fought through fire and hell to battle words with you." He shoved his staff toward Wormtongue.

Wormtongue cringed and backed away from Gandalf. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Suddenly guards started to rush toward them. Hama stopped the men that were truly loyal to Rohan from joining the battle. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sesshomaru used their fists, claws, and staff to fight off the men that were trying to capture them. Tori ducked as one of the guards tried to grab her. Wormtongue tried to reach for her but Gimli grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drug him back toward the others. Tori scrambled between the fighters as Gandalf made his way toward Théoden.

He stood there with his staff extended. "I release you."

Théoden started to laugh. "I will not let you take Rohan, Gandalf the Grey." It wasn't Théoden's voice that came from his mouth but Saruman's.

"Really?" Gandalf threw off the grey robes that covered his to reveal his new white garments. "Perhaps I should try as Gandalf the White, Saruman! I command that you release Théoden!"

"If I Leave, Théoden dies."

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him." Gandalf shoved his staff at Théoden again.

Suddenly a woman ran into the room. She saw what was happening to her uncle and tried to hurry toward him. Aragorn saw her and grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Release me!" The woman tried to kick Aragorn.

"Wait!" Tori hurried over to Aragorn and the woman. "Let Gandalf try."

The woman stopped struggling as Wormtongue tried to get away from Gimli who simply slammed him back onto the floor. Gandalf moved closer to Théoden when suddenly Théoden jumped out of his chair toward Gandalf. Gandalf simply hit him with his staff and made him fall back into his throne. Aragorn released the woman who ran to her uncle. Théoden's hair slowly returned to its golden color as his eyes cleared and the age disappeared from his face.

He looked down at the woman kneeling next to him. "I know your face. Eowyn." He cupped her cheek as Gandalf approached the throne. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free hair, my friend." Gandalf watched as Hama came forward and held out Théoden's sword. "I think your fingers would know their strength better if you were to grasp your sword."

Théoden drew his sword from its sheath and held it aloft before looking around the hall. His eyes fell onto Grima Wormtongue who Gimli was holding and Inu-Yasha was growling at with his claws ready to rip his head off. Two of the guards grabbed Wormtongue and tossed him out the door and down the steps away from the Hall. Théoden stormed down the steps after the lying man.

"I swear that I have only ever been faithful to you, my lord." Wormtongue inched his way down the stairs away from the sword bearing king.

Gandalf, Sesshomaru, Aragorn, and Tori hurried down the steps after Théoden. Théoden stalked his prey carefully. "Your leechcraft would have had me on all fours crawling like a beast!"

Wormtongue crab crawled away from Théoden. "Do not send me from your sight."

Théoden raised his sword to strike but Aragorn and Tori jumped between him and Wormtongue. Aragorn stopped the downward swing of the sword as Tori raised her arms to 'protect' Wormtongue. "No, my lord! Let him go. Because of him enough blood has been spilt." Aragorn turned to extend a hand to Wormtongue only to see that he had a dagger at Tori's throat. "Let her go or you shall regret it."

"Never." Wormtongue pulled Tori with him as he made his way through the crowd of people that had arrived to see his humiliation. He shoved Tori onto a horse before climbing up behind her and galloping away from Edoras.

Sesshomaru had started to go after them but Gandalf stopped him. "She will be needed where she is going, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at Gandalf before smiling slightly showing the tip of one of his fangs. "The Hobbits and the Ents." Gandalf gave him a slight nod. "If she is injured I will personally kill the one that hurts her." He turned slightly to bow to Théoden.

One by one the people bowed to him. He looked around taking in all of his people and noticed that his son was not among them. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Théoden, Sesshomaru, and Gandalf stood outside the closed tomb of Theodred. Théoden held a small white flower in his hand before letting it fall to the ground. "Simbelmyne. It grows on the tombs of my fathers and now it should cover the grave of my son." He collapsed to his knees and cried. "No father should have to bury his son."

"He was strong in life and shall find his way to halls of your family." Gandalf turned away from the tomb to see a horse coming toward them with two small children.

The older of the two, a boy, slipped off the back of the horse out of exhaustion. Sesshomaru sprinted across the field toward the horse to keep it from running with the little girl. He grabbed the bridle and ran his clawed hand across the horse's muzzle as Gandalf and Théoden hurried to his side. Gandalf scooped the boy up into his arms as Théoden mounted the horse behind the girl. Sesshomaru released the bridle and Théoden galloped toward Edoras as Sesshomaru took the boy from Gandalf. Together they ran toward the city.

An hour later the two children were seated at a table and eating a hearty stew that Gimli and Inu-Yasha were sharing with them. They had told everyone how they had managed to escape from their home in the Westfold and how the wild men were killing everyone and everything that got in their way. They told of how their mother had put them on the horse and told them to head to Edoras and the King.

Eowyn wrapped blankets around the two children as they ate. "They have been terrorizing the Westfold burning everything as they go."

The little girl looked up at Eowyn. "Where is Mama? She said that she would meet us here."

Eowyn hushed her slightly before motioning her back to her stew. Gandalf sat on the bench next to Théoden. "This is just a taste of the might of Saruman. It'll be worse now that he has to fear Sauron and his anger if she should fail."

Inu-Yasha looked up from his stew. "I think we should ride out, meet up with the jackass, and let me and Sesshomaru tear him to shreds. We need to keep him away from the women and children"

Aragorn nodded slightly. "You have 2000 good men riding to the North. Eomer is loyal as are his men. They will return to fight for their king."

"They would be 300 leagues from here by now." Théoden climbed from his throne and started to pace around the room Gandalf started toward him. "I know what you ask of me but I cannot bring more death to the people of Rohan. I cannot rick open war."

"I hate to tell you this but open war is upon you and us as well." Sesshomaru growled at one of the guards that got too close to his mate's sword.

"Whether you risk it or not." Aragorn stood to join Sesshomaru.

"The last I looked Théoden, not Aragorn…" He glared at Aragorn and Sesshomaru. "…or Sesshomaru was king of Rohan."

Gandalf nodded slightly. "So what is the decision of the king?"


	7. IN REMEMBRANCE OF SEPTEMBER 11, 2001

This is a special author's note for the Remembrance of September 11, 2001:

To those that perished during the attack on the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and on Flight 93: We love you and miss you.

To the heroes that tried to help those that were in danger: Thanks to you. Without you we would not be here today.

To those that lost loved ones on 9-11: We keep you in our prayers and dreams. We are sorry for your loss.

To the soldiers that are fighting Terrorism: We love you and thank you. We keep you in our prayers daily and hope that you will be home soon. Without you this country would not be free.

To the soldiers that were lost during the fight against Terrorism: We love you and miss you. May your families have the peace to know that they will see you once again.

To the children who lost parents on 9-11: Know that your lost parents are watching over you as you grow. They will always be in your hearts and will guide you in all the things that you do.

To those that witnessed the greatest tragedy of our generation: Know that we all were there whether in body or watching along with the rest of the world. We keep you in our prayers and hope that your dreams are peaceful and that you don't keep reliving that day.

TO ALL WHO REMEMBER: **TERRORISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

Those were the words of President George W. Bush and I know I agree. Do you?

**Peace, Hope, and Love are some of the gifts that He gave us and the greatest of these is LOVE.**

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that lost loved ones on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes who watched their comrades perish on September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that have dies since September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that are still fighting for our **FREEDOM**

Do you know if you will see your loved ones again in heaven? Will you see the heroes that were admitted into heaven? If not please read, John 3:16 in your Bibles. _For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him that they should not perish, but have everlasting life. _

I know I will see them. Will you?


	8. Chapter 7 Wargs!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy. _**

**____****Author 's Note: Sorry for the long time betwen updates but I had a few problems crop up that I had to take care of right away. The first was that I lost my father to what the coroner says was a massive heart attack but my mom and I both think that his body simply gave out on him from an unknown illness. My daughter and I had to go to his memorial service and I spent a week with my family. We got home and I just wasn't in the mood to type. Then I ended up in the hospital with an abcess under the skin just below my knee that popped into my leg. I have had some time to write but typing is another story. **

* * *

**Realms of Middle Earth Part 2**

**Chapter 7**

**Wargs**

_Gandalf nodded slightly. "So what is the decision of the king?"_

Gandalf stormed through the crowds of people scrambling to gather their belongings. Hama walked among them. "By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Take only the provisions that you need."

Gandalf hurried down to the stables with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha hot on his heels.

"Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Gimli stumbled slightly only to have Miroku grab him before he fell.

"He only does what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn ignored the groans from Inu-Yasha and Gimli.

"He is leading his people into a trap. There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf stopped outside the stall that held Shadowfax and turned to Sesshomaru and Aragorn. "Théoden will need the two of you before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. You have to make sure that the defenses hold." He stepped into the stall and mounted Shadowfax. "Hopefully my search will not be in vain. Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east."

Aragorn and Sesshomaru both nodded as they opened the stall doors. Gandalf nudged Shadowfax and galloped away from the stables.

Aragorn and Sesshomaru were helping everyone saddle horses and getting the gear together. Aragorn watched as two men tried to calm a wild horse. One of the men watched as Aragorn walked toward the horse. "That horse is half mad, my lord. Leave him."

Aragorn moved slowly toward the horse speaking softly in Elvish. He took one of the leads from one of the men and kept speaking in Elvish as he took the other rope from the second man. Both men ran away from the horse once Aragorn had both ropes. He untied one rope from the bridle as Eowyn watched him call the horse.

"His name is Brego." Eowyn's eyes filled slightly with tears. "He was my cousin's horse."

"_Brego. That is a kingly name._" Aragorn scratched Brego's muzzle slightly.

"I had heard of the magic of the elves with horses but I didn't think that I would see it in a Ranger from the North." Eowyn moved closer to Aragorn and Brego.

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time." He patted Brego's muzzle as Eowyn reached for the bridle. "You should release him. He has seen enough of war." He turned away and made his way back to the saddle he had been carrying when Brego started to act up.

Eowyn watched Aragorn as she petted Brego. She turned to one of the stable boys. "Turn Brego loose. He is to be free."

* * *

Saruman paced in his tower. "Gandalf the White! Gandalf the Fool! He fights a battle he cannot win."

Wormtongue shoved Tori through the door. "There were six others that followed the wizard. A dwarf, an elf, this woman, a demon like Inu-Yasha, and two men."

Saruman glared at Wormtongue. "You smell like horse." He resumed his pacing before stopping before Tori. "You shall make an excellent hostage."

"Yeah and you make a great idiot." Tori's head snapped to the side when Saruman slapped her. She wiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, like that is going to help you at any time."

Saruman turned away from the annoying woman. "The men. Were either of them from Gondor?"

"No. One was a friend of Inu-Yasha and the other was from the North. One of the Dunedain Rangers I thought. He had a strange ring on his finger. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman walked over to his desk and started to look through his book that contained the images of all the jewelry in the known world. "The Ring of Barahir. So Gandalf thinks that he has found Isildur's heir. He's a fool. That line was broken years ago."

"You know you'd think that you'd be all smart and everything with you being a wizard and all, but you sure are acting stupid." Tori stood leaning against the doorjamb of his office with her arms crossed.

"Take her to my chambers and make sure that she cannot escape." Saruman motioned to the two Orcs that had come up to take care of their prisoner.

"You know I can't wait until Sesshomaru shows up. He's going to tear you all to shreds." Tori turned on her heel before the two Orcs could grab her. "Take me away so that the big, bad dumb ass can make stupid plans."

* * *

Théoden looked out the window of his chambers and watched as the people started to move out. He pulled on his gloves. "I am ready, Gamling. Bring my horse." He turned slightly and saw the defeated look on his old friend's face. "This is not a defeat. We will return."

* * *

Saruman glared at her as she disappeared. "What do you think they will do, Wormtongue?"

"The king will take them to Helm's Deep." Wormtongue moved into the room. "The way is long and treacherous. They will be moving slow since they will have women and children with them."

Saruman gave a small smile before heading down into the pits that the Orcs had created to make his army. He swiftly made his way over to the head of the Warg riders. "Send out your Warg riders. Leave none alive."

The orc smiled broadly at the mere thought of all the destruction he and his men were to create.

* * *

Eowyn walked beside Gimli's horse. "It's true that you don't see many dwarf women. When in fact that Dwarf men and women are so alike in voice and appearance that they are mistaken for Dwarf men."

"That's because they also have beards." Inu-Yasha nudged his new friend slightly.

Gimli glared at Inu-Yasha for a moment. "People like to think that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just pop out holes in the ground." Suddenly the horse broke free of Eowyn's grasp causing Gimli to fall off. "I'm okay. It was deliberate."

Eowyn hurried to his side and helped him to his feet as Miroku and Inu-Yasha rode over to them.

* * *

The caravan had stopped for the night and Miroku and Inu-Yasha disappeared before Eowyn could offer them some of the soup that she had made. She passed Gimli and held out the fire burned pot. "Gimli."

Gimli patted his stomach slightly. "I couldn't." He watched her walk away toward Aragorn. "I really couldn't."

Eowyn stopped in front of Aragorn and Sesshomaru. "I made some stew. It's not much but it is hot." She dipped a bowl into the pot and handed it to Aragorn along with a wooden spoon. She tried to give some to Sesshomaru who shook his head slightly.

Aragorn looked over at Sesshomaru who was trying not to laugh as he scooped some of the stew up onto the spoon. He put it in his mouth only to realize that is wasn't completely cooked. He smiled, not wanting to hurt Eowyn's feelings. "It's good."

"Really?" Eowyn's face lit up slightly before she turned away. Aragorn started to dump the stew when Eowyn turned back to face him. "My uncle told me a strange thing." Aragorn grabbed the bowl that was dripping with hot liquid and tried to keep from grimacing with pain. "He said that you went to war with Thengel my grandfather but he must be mistaken."

Aragorn nodded slightly. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was a small child at the time."

Eowyn knelt on the ground beside him. "That must mean that you must be at least sixty." She noticed that Aragorn shrugged slightly. "Seventy?" His head shook slightly. "You cannot be eighty."

"Eighty-seven." Aragorn smiled slightly.

"You are one the Dunedain. Those blessed with long life." Aragorn nodded slightly again. "It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are a few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. Please, eat." Eowyn watched as Aragorn took another bite of the stew.

Aragorn slowly ate the stew she had given to him while Sesshomaru chuckled at him. An hour later, Aragorn turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, do have any of that pink stuff in Tori's bag?"

"Pink stuff?"

"Yes the pink stuff that Tori seemed to drink constantly a while ago."

Sesshomaru rummaged through the bag sitting beside him and handed Aragorn a bottle that was half full of Pepto. "I think one of the women needs to teach her how to cook."

Aragorn nodded slightly as he opened the bottle and gulped down about half of the remaining liquid. "I agree."

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Everyone had awoken well before dawn and broken camp. They slowly started between the hills following the passages that had been there for centuries. Aragorn walked beside his horse with Sesshomaru and Miroku. Gimli and Inu-Yasha were walking and talking together about the things that the Fellowship had seen during their journey. Eowyn led her horse so that they were walking beside Aragorn and Sesshomaru.

"Where is she?" Aragorn glanced at her with a questioning look. "The woman that gave you that jewel." Aragorn looked like he was lost in thought. "My lord?"

"She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn watched as Eowyn bowed her head.

Legolas watched from where he was standing at the top of a hill as Hama and Gamling rode past him scouting ahead of the group. Hama pulled his horse to a stop.

"What is it, Hama?" Gamling tried to keep his horse from rearing as Hama turned his horse so that it wouldn't bolt.

"I'm not sure." Neither of them looked up at the cliff above them.

Suddenly the ugliest creature jumped down from its perch at the top of the cliff knocking Hama from his horse and killing him and the horse. The Ward tossed the body before the Orc turned the Warg toward Gamling who had drawn his sword. They clashed together as Gamling yelled, "Wargs!" effectively alerting the travelers that there was a problem.

Legolas hurried over the hill to see the small battle going on. He quickly fired an arrow into the Warg and killed it before drawing his sword and slicing the throat of the Orc as Aragorn just ran over the hill. "A scout!"

Aragorn nodded before hurrying back to the traveling group. Théoden watched as the Ranger headed for his horse. "What is happening?"

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn quickly took the reins from Eowyn, mounted, and dug his heels into the flanks of his horse and galloped out of site. "Get them out of here!" The people started to scream and huddle together in terror.

Théoden turned to his men. "All riders to the head of the column." Théoden watched as the men helped Gimli mount the horse.

"Get me up there! I'm a rider!" He slipped slightly before one of the men pushed him back up.

Legolas ran to the top of the next hill and watched as fifty Wargs and their riders came over the next hill. Théoden moved his horse toward Eowyn.

"Take the people to Helm's Deep."

"I can fight." Eowyn looked up at her uncle.

"No. I need you to lead our people to safety." He turned to look at Miroku. "Go with them, Miroku. I entrust my niece's life into your hands."

"And I will deliver her and your people safely, my Lord." Miroku turned to Eowyn. "Come." He pulled her away from her uncle. "Quickly to the lower ground and stay together."

Eowyn turned to look after her uncle only to find that Aragorn was staring at her. She turned and hurried after the people and Miroku.

Legolas stood on the top of the hill and started to fire arrows at the Wargs and their riders as the rest of warriors of Rohan galloped over the hill. Legolas fired one last arrow before turning and jumping onto the horse carrying Gimli. He continued to fire arrows as he rode. Suddenly Gimli fell off the back of the horse and Legolas looked at him for a quick second. Gimli climbed to his feet as a Warg started toward him.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe." Legolas fired an arrow at the beast, taking it down. "That counts as mine." Suddenly another Warg came up behind him. Gimli swung his axe three times before he managed to kill the Warg. However, instead of the Warg falling the other way, it fell on him. Gimli started to try to move the Warg. Suddenly an Orc slowly inched his way over the Warg's body with his sword raised. Gimli grabbed the Orc's head and twisted it until the neck snapped. The only problem was now this body was added to the weight of the Warg as well as the stench. He started to try and lift the two creatures off of him just another Warg climbed to the top of the pile and looked down at the tasty morsel that was Gimli.

Sesshomaru saw what was happening and brought his sword down across the back of the Warg's neck. The blood that gushed out of the wound covered Gimli in its foul odor as the body landed on the already heavy pile of bodies that made Gimli grunt slightly in pain.

Aragorn rode his horse through the chaos that was the battle, killing Orcs and Wargs as he could only to be knocked off his horse by a Warg. Inu-Yasha noticed that Aragorn was now on foot and quickly tried to make his way toward him. Aragorn kept his sword drawn as a Warg and Orc bore down on him. He grabbed the harness of the Warg and pulled himself onto the back of it. He and the Orc fought until the Orc pushed him off the Warg and tried to stab him with a dagger that it had pulled from its belt. Aragorn managed to stab the Orc in such a way as he fell from the Warg. However when Aragorn tried to let go of the harness that he was clinging to, he realized that the leather rigging was wrapped around his wrist. Inu-Yasha jumped onto the back of the Warg and tried to cut the leather rigging with his claws. Neither of them saw the cliff near them until the Warg simply ran off the cliff, taking the two warriors with it. Inu-Yasha managed to cut the rigging but couldn't stop their fall. He simply made sure that he and Aragorn landed in the river in the bottom of the gorge.

One by one the Wargs and their riders fell. Gimli had managed to get out from the bottom of the pile of bodies and was busy slamming his axe into the neck of the Warg closest to him. Legolas ran along the path where he had last seen Aragorn and Inu-Yasha.

"Aragorn!" Legolas looked around hoping that he could find his old friend.

Sesshomaru noticed that his brother was also missing. "Inu-Yasha!"

"Aragorn? Inu-Yasha?" Gimli looked around himself.

Legolas walked to edge of the cliff and looked down. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you see them?"

They both turned when they heard someone chuckling. Gimli held his axe tightly as he looked down at the Orc that was laughing. "Tell me what happened and I might ease your passing."

"They're…dead. They took a tumble off the cliff."

Sesshomaru glared down at the Orc as Legolas grabbed him by one of the leather harnesses wrapped around him. "You lie." The Orc simply laughed at him and Sesshomaru whose hand was glowing green with the poison that ran through his claws. Suddenly the Orc's head lolled to the left and Legolas noticed that he was holding the necklace that Arwen had given Aragorn.

As Legolas plucked the necklace from the Orc's hand, Sesshomaru ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. He couldn't see anything other than the raging river below. Théoden stood beside him as Legolas came over with Gimli and looked down at the river.

Théoden turned to Gamling. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." He looked at the three friends who were all glaring at him. "Come." He turned and walked away. The three friends mourned the loss of two of their friends and family.


	9. Chapter 8 Ent Moot

**_Author's Notes: I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. If I did Frodo wouldn't have gone on to the Grey Havens. Legolas would be teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. Aragorn and Arwen would have been married long before the Ring was found. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Legolas in teaching me how to use a sword. Enjoy. _**

_** Author 's Note: Sorry for the long time betwen updates but I had a few problems crop up that I had to take care of right away. The first was that I lost my father to what the coroner says was a massive heart attack but my mom and I both think that his body simply gave out on him from an unknown illness. My daughter and I had to go to his memorial service and I spent a week with my family. We got home and I just wasn't in the mood to type. Then I ended up in the hospital with an abcess under the skin just below my knee that popped into my leg. I have had some time to write but typing is another story. **_

* * *

**Realms of Middle Earth Part 2**

**Chapter 8**

**Ent Moot**

Koga, Shippo, Merry and Pippin rode on the shoulders and head of Treebeard as he made his way through Fangorn Forest. His booming voice echoed through the trees as he recited some poetry that had been written many centuries ago. Merry was content to just listen while Shippo and Pippin talked to the Ent.

"Treebeard?" Pippin watched as the ancient tree cocked his head slightly so as to not knock the tiny creatures from their perch on his head. "If there are so many of you, why are there no Ent children?"

Treebeard looked a little down trodden as he tried to answer the simple question. "We lost the Enywives."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How long ago did they die?" Shippo jumped down so that he was looking directly into one of Treebeard's eyes.

"They didn't die. We lost them."

Koga chuckled slightly from his perch on the shoulder of Treebeard. "I think he means that they can't find them."

"Oh!" Pippin and Shippo nodded slightly in understanding. They both looked over to the west of Fangorn and saw a column of smoke rising from fires that seemed to be burning heavily. "Look at that!"

Koga climbed to his feet so that he could jump to the topmost branch while Merry, Pippin, and Shippo climbed up so that they could also see. "Isengard. That's where the smoke is coming from."

"There is always smoke coming from Isengard these days." Treebeard shook his head slightly as the others watched as thousands of Uruks marched away from the darkened tower. "I remember when Saruman would walk through these woods daily, speaking with us Ents. Now he is more interested in creating machines and destruction."

Koga looked down at the others. "This is not good."

Treebeard slowly moved away from the smoke as he made his way through the forest, still singing in his booming voice until three of the four beings were asleep among his branches. Koga jumped to the ground with Shippo as Treebeard stopped for the night. He gently laid the two Hobbits onto the ground while Koga laid Shippo between them.

"I will go and gather the rest of the Ents so that we can decide what shall be done." Treebeard moved slowly away from the clearing as Koga settled himself against a boulder in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

The next morning found three of the four beings asleep in the clearing when Treebeard returned. Koga quickly woke the others so that they could continue their travels to the Entmoot. Treebeard carried them further into the forest until they reached a clearing in the middle of Fangorn. From the edges of the forest came the other Ents.

"Good, Oak, Ash, Cedar. Many have come." Treebeard set his tiny burdens on the ground and began talking in long, low groans and creaks that they had heard throughout the forest.

Slowly the day passed. Merry was getting antsy as was Koga. Shippo practiced his Fox magic while Pippin actually seemed interested in what was being talked, or groaned, about between the Ents. Treebeard finally turned to look down at them as the sun was sinking below the tree line. Koga and Merry jumped to their feet.

"Well? What did you decide?" Merry was in a hurry to get back to the others.

"Decide? We have just finished saying 'Good morning.'" Treebeard looked down at Merry.

"Good morning? It's taken you all day to say good morning?" Koga threw his hands into the air and started to pace. "We have friends that will be heading into battle soon and we're saying good morning."

"Patience, Master Koga. It takes a long time to say anything in Entish and anything worth saying takes a long time." Treebeard turned back to the other Ents.

Koga rolled his eyes as he dropped back to the ground while the Ents resumed their 'talking'. Merry started to pace along the edge of the small clearing. Shippo fell asleep as the Ents continued to talk. It was late in the night when Treebeard turned to look at them once more.

"We have decided." Treebeard's voice drifted slightly. "We have decided that you are not Orcs."

"Well, that's good to know." Koga shifted slightly. "Anything else?"

"We have also decided that this is a war for men and Orcs. We Ents shall stay out of it." Treebeard bent to pick up the four tiny creatures and put them on his shoulders again. "I will take you to the edge of Fangorn that is closest to the Shire."

"But you can't stay out of this!" Koga perched himself so that all the Ents could see him. Once Saruman and Sauron have finished destroying the Men they will come after the Ents. We have friends that are fighting to protect the world and you've just decided to turn your backs on it."

"Surely it won't be all that bad." Pippin looked at Koga and Merry.

"Pippin, think about it. The war will start here in Fangorn and before long it will rage in the Forests of Buckland and the Shire. Even Mirkwood would not be safe from the terror that Sauron will unleash onto the world." Merry looked over at his cousin.

"I am sorry but the Ents have decided." Treebeard started to move away from the clearing as the other Ents slowly disappeared into Fangorn.

The group was quiet as Treebeard made his way through Fangorn. Suddenly Pippin sat up with an idea. "I was thinking that maybe we should head South toward Isengard."

"What? Do you want us to get caught?" Merry looked at Pippin before seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"Think about it. They would be expecting us to go to the north. If head to the south they would never expect us to do something like that. We would catch them off guard." Pippin looked hopeful that Treebeard would turn them around.

"I've never thought of it like that." Treebeard turned them around so that they were headed toward Isengard. "I like heading south. It makes me feel like I'm walking downhill."

Merry and Koga looked at Pippin like he had lost his mind.

"I really hope you know what you are doing, Pip." Merry settled back against Treebeard.

"Just trust me. We'll be just fine." Pippin bounced slightly as Treebeard made his way through Fangorn.


End file.
